


Jumping In

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel dreams of blood and the river of regret. All symbolized by a pale animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping In

The wounded animal lay in the forest bushes, next to a clear flowing river and a large, mossy oak tree. Its white belly was smeared with red, thick and creamy as it leaked from the arrow sticking out by its left side. Light spots blended in with the pattern on its fur as the creature lay motionlessly in the grass. Lionel almost thought it was dead until he approached closer; scaring the fallow deer into a blind panic and the dying beast pushed itself into the river. Dragging its body over rocks before coming victorious over the waves, its hooves slipping on rock and grime as it crossed and stared back at the bewildered detective.

The deer simply bowed its head, young velvet horns just starting to peak from its skull as the animal reached the age of maturity. Big brown eyes glanced at the man before its head bowed down once more, as if in farewell, and the creature made its way down the other side of the forestry. The arrow caught on some branches and causing the deer to stumble and fall down, bleating in pain before becoming still. Fusco quickly stood by the other side of the raging river, just staring out at the animal and thinking- _Is it time to jump in?_

Suddenly, as if a trap, a sharp pain exploded in his side, and the detective crumpled to the ground. Grunting in agony, he reached over to clasp shivering fingers over the arrow sticking out of his side, his blood already oozing from the entry impact. As his vision tunneled, the last things he saw were the raging river and pale dying animal.

The alarm clock screamed at him, and Lionel figured he should probably stop drinking before bedtime, or perhaps take some of the blame.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some imaginary writing, trying to practice picturing this in my mind while I wrote, It makes no sense, and I am sorry.


End file.
